The Change Starts
by GirlWithNoName-Elli3
Summary: 1965 found 6yrold James and his twin sister,Hermione,playing hidenseek,when young Hermione Potter is kidnapped.32 years later Hermione Granger woke with a new appearance and no recollection of how it happened.What is the connection? Eventual HrR. 1st yr
1. Prologue, Part 1: Finding out

**A/N: Hey guys. sorry to for keeping you waiting. I started this chapter a while ago, i just never got around to finishing it. well, obviously i'm done now. I hope you enjoy**

**Ellie**

**Prologue part one**

Potter residence - 1965

The young Potter twins ran around the field that was behind their house, running through the trees and jumping over the fallen logs.

The younger of the two stopped to catch her breath and waited to let her brother catch up to her.

'Jamie lets play hide-n-seek!' The small girl said. She had long black curly hair that fell to her mid-back and blue eyes like her mother. She, like her brother, was 5, turning 6 in matter of months. She loved reading, but she loved playing with her brother more. Their parents always knew where they both were, because if one was sitting in the family room, the other would be no further than a metre away.

James, or Jamie, smiled at his younger sister and pushed his glasses back up to sit in front of his hazel eyes, ones that matched his father's. He had black hair that was constantly messy and he was always making sure that his sister was happy and safe. 'Okay Mia. I'll count first. You have until I count to thirty. One… two… three…'

Hermione, or Mia, squealed and ran off towards the edge of the property that their parents owned. James laughed at his sister's antics and turned to face the opposite direction.

'Twenty… Twenty-On-' James' counting was cut off when he heard a scream coming from the direction his sister had ran. He ran towards the scream, vaguely aware that the voice was screaming out his name.

He reached a small clearing that his parents had always told them to be careful around because it was right on the edge of the property.

What James saw made his blood run cold. Before him was his sister, trying desperately to get away from a tall man in a black coat and a skull mask.

'JAMIE!' James' observations were cut short when he rushed forward to try and help his sister. Before he was close enough to grab her hand, the man turned his wand on James and shouted a stunning spell.

James was his with the stunner, and the last thing he heard before he blacked out, was his sister's ear-piercing scream….

The Burrow- 1997

_15th August. 7a.m Monday morning._

Hermione Granger sat up in her bed as the early morning sunlight hit her face. She groaned and fell back onto her bed, pulling her blanket up over her head.

She groaned louder when someone started banging on the door calling out her name as well as Ginny's.

'Come on!'

'Get up!' came the familiar voices of the Weasley twins.

'Bugger off!' Both girls shouted, but their voices were muffled by the blankets/pillows over their heads.

The twins continued to pound on the door until Hermione could take it no longer.

She threw back the covers on her bed and stormed over to the door and pulled it open with a look of pure irritation on her face, unaware that she had forgotten to put on her dressing gown.

'So help me god! If you don't fuck off right now, I will kill you both, bring you back to life and kill you again!' Hermione said, poking them in the chest to make her point known.

The twins were looking at her as if she had grown an extra head, with pissed her off more.

'What the hell are you looking at!?'

Both twins grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her in front of the mirror that stood at the end of the bed she used since she had come to live with the Weasleys after her parents were killed.

The commotion had made Ginny sit up in her bed, ready to laugh at her older brothers, but she stopped short when she noticed Hermione's appearance.

Ginny got out of her bed and ran over to Hermione and looked at her.

Hermione looked past Ginny and stared at her reflection and gasped. Instead of the bushy brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, her hair was black and fell in waves to her waist. Her brown eyes were now sparkling blue and her lips were full and red. Instead of her petite frame, she now stood at a good six foot, close to Ron's height and her hips were in a perfect hour-glass shape.

Last night when she had put on the night gown on, it just fell to her knees. Now it pretty much hugged her hips and only fell to her mid- thigh.

'What did you do to yourself?' Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione just gaped at her reflection and slowly turned to face the other three people that stood in the room and said slowly, 'this is _not_ how I looked last night!'

'What ever you did…'

'You look bloody hot now!' the twins said, finishing each others sentence.

Hermione blushed and proceeded to push them out of the room and said, 'get out so I can get dressed!'

Hermione turned to Ginny who was still looking at her after she shut and locked the door after the twins.

'Gin, how the hell am I going to explain this to the others when I can't even explain it to myself?' Hermione asked as she fell onto her bed.

'We will work that out later, but for the moment, lets work out what you are going to wear okay,' Ginny said as she started going through Hermione's trunk.

Hermione just nodded and watched as Ginny threw clothes out of her trunk in search of something that she could wear.

After a while, Ginny stood with a large smile on her face, holding some clothes in her arm which she passed to Hermione.

Hermione took one look at it and pushed it back at her shaking her head and said, 'I am not wearing that!'

'If you weren't going to wear it, why was it in your trunk?' Ginny questioned.

'Uh…. Because my mum got it for me and I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wasn't ever going to wear it….'

'Well, you are going to wear it now.'

Hermione knew she was fighting a losing battle so she took the clothes with a sigh and went into the bathroom that the two girls shared.

_Later that morning…_

Hermione tugged nervously on the bottom of her shirt, but it was slapped away by Ginny, who was trying to put some light make up on Hermione.

'I swear if you don't stop squirming I'm going to poke your eye out with the eyeliner!' Ginny said impatiently.

Hermione sat quietly in the chair, screaming in her mind at the situation. Gods, she hated using make up, and here Ginny was, putting make up on her making her look even more different.

When Ginny finally finished, Hermione stood up and walked over the mirror again gaped at her reflection.

Hermione turned to Ginny with wide eyes and said, 'I can not go downstairs looking like this! This isn't me!'

'Well it is now!' Ginny said, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her down, even though she tried to get away.

Hermione eventually gave up and let Ginny drag her down into the kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys (except Percy) and Harry were.

As they approached the kitchen door, they could hear laughter and chatter coming from inside. That changed to complete and utter silence the moment Hermione stepped into the kitchen behind Ginny.

She had her now black hair hanging freely down her back. She had a red halter neck shirt on that dipped down right above her breasts and showed her mid-drift. She wore low riding hip hugger jeans and black boots to complete it. She had a little bit of blush on as well as mascara and eyeliner and silver eye shadow.

Fred, George, Harry and Ron all dropped their fork and their mouths were agape. Even though the twins had seen her earlier, Hermione didn't look like she now.

Bill and Charlie, who were previously talking about quidditch, looked at her with wide eyes as they looked her up and down.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were a completely different story however.

Mrs Weasley was holding a fry pan when Hermione had entered and now that fry pan was on the ground with all the bacon strips that were inside scattered across the floor. Mr Weasley had been drinking his morning cup of coffee whilst reading _The Daily Prophet _and when Hermione had entered, he spat out his mouthful of coffee, spraying it over his paper.

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at each other with frightened shock.

It was Mrs Weasley that broke the silence.

'Who's your friend, dear?' Molly asked her daughter, with a shaky voice, though no one really noticed.

Ginny looked at her mother and laughed. 'It's Hermione mum!'

That caused everyone to gasp and many of them say, 'no way!'

Molly looked at her husband with wide eyes then turned back to the girls and asked, 'What did she do to her hair?'

'I don't know what happened, I woke up like this,' Hermione said softly and the people in the room immediately noticed that her voice was not the same as it was yesterday.

Molly nodded absentmindedly, muttering, 'gods, Anna would kill me if she found out I knew where she was for last 6 years and not even realise!'

Molly turned her back to her family and everyone saw her shoulders start shaking.

Hermione quickly walked over to her side and pulled her into a hug, realising that something about the way she now looked had caused the Weasley Matriarch's abrupt sadness, but she could not like of a reason why…

The Burrow

_16th August, 5a.m Tuesday morning_

Molly and Arthur sat in the living room of The Burrow, trying to figure out what was going on.

'She looked so much like Anna, Arthur,' Molly said, putting her face in her hands. 'Gods, Anna would probably curse me for not realising earlier. I couldn't even see the hints that told me that it was Anna's little girl.'

'Molly, it's not your fault,' Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. He was about to continued when they heard a female scream 'JAMIE!'

They both jumped up and ran towards the stairs that led the way to the room that the girls were staying in. They weren't the only ones.

When they reached the room, Harry and Ron were just entering with the twins on their heels.

Molly and Arthur could hear footsteps pounding down the hall and knew that Bill and Charlie were on the way.

Molly ran to Hermione's bed, where Harry was trying to get his friend to wake up, though she just struggled to get away from him, continuing to scream out 'Jamie' at the top of lungs.

Molly quickly moved Harry out of the way, ignoring his protests, and sat next to Hermione's head and started stroking her hair in a comforting way.

'Mia, wake up please,' Molly said as she stroked the girl's hair. The Weasley children and Harry stood beside the bed, watching as the woman tried to wake Hermione up.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she sat up quickly and looked around, her eyes filled with fear.

'Where am I?' she said as she moved back so that she had her back up to the wall.

'Sweetie, you're at the Burrow,' Molly said, placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione spun to face the woman, the fear more evident as she said, 'Aunty Molly, why am I here? I was just playing hide-n-seek with James.'

The Weasley children and Harry gasped at what Hermione said, and they all wondered who James was.

Hermione turned and face the group when she heard their gasp and her face broke into a huge smile when she spotted Harry.

She jumped up and launched herself into his arms as she squealed, 'Jamie!'

When Harry didn't hug her back, she pulled away and looked him in the eyes and stumbled backwards.

'You're not James!' She said. 'Where is he? Where is James?'

Arthur, being closer to Hermione than Molly was, pulled the frightened girl into his arms and asked, 'don't you remember any of them? Ron? Ginny?'

Hermione looked up at him and he could see the tears welling in her eyes as she said, 'I want Jamie!'

'You need to calm down,' Arthur said softly.

'No! I want James!' Hermione screamed, pushing the Weasley Patriarch away from her. 'Take me to James!'

The Weasley kids and Harry just watched with mouths agape as Molly and Arthur tried to calm the girl down.

They all realised who James was when she called Harry by that name, but they all wanted to know how she knew James.

Hermione didn't stop screaming at Molly and Arthur until she saw herself in the mirror and everything flooded back to her.

She narrowed her eyes and turned to the two that were trying to calm her down.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' she demanded. 'Why didn't you tell me who I was when you saw me yesterday morning?!'

'We weren't sure if it was you,' Molly said, desperately trying to get the girl to understand.

Hermione was about to speak again when they heard crashes from downstairs.

Charlie and Bill were the first out the door, the twins and Molly following shortly after. Harry, Ron and Ginny took one last look at the hysterical girl before following Molly out the door.

Hermione went to follow, but Arthur blocked her path.

'Dave and Anna would kill me if I let you go out there,' he said clearly.

'I'm not leaving Harry to fight by himself!' Hermione screamed. 'He is not only my bloody best friend, but he is also my bloody nephew! So please get out of the way!'

'I'm sorry,' was the last thing Hermione heard and the last thing she saw before blacking out was Arthur's remorseful face.

**A/N: Well thats the end of the first part of the prologue. I hope to get the second up tomorrow, if not it wont be until next week at the latest (hopefully)**

**Well please review and tell me if you like it.**

**_Ellie_**


	2. Prologue, Part 2: So It Begins

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, but my computer ket stuffing up everytime i went to write up this chapter and then when i finally did, my brother accidently deleted it...**

**Meh. This one was better than the first try at this chapter...**

**Hope you like**

**_Ellie_**

**Prologue Part Two- So it begins**

The Burrow- 2 hours after attack

Remus walked up the pathway that led to the Weasley's house with a few Order members and Aurors behind and in front of him.

They had been notified only moments ago, when Fred had been able to get the chance to get to the fireplace to floo them.

From he could see, the place was in shambles. Remus could see the tell-tale signs of a duel going on inside.

Upon entering the Weasley residence, they found Charlie's body sprawled out across the floor just inside the door. On the ground beside him were two dead Death Eaters.

Remus walked further into the house until he reached the living room, having to duck when a wayward spell shot in his direction. When he looked back up, he saw Bill fighting two Death Eaters on his own with rips and tears in his clothing to show he had not be entirely lucky.

Remus quickly entered the room and started throwing curses and hexes at the Death Eaters to help Bill. Soon, they had them stunned and bound, ready for the Aurors to ship them off to Azkaban.

As Remus travelled through the house, he noticed the holes in the walls where it was apparent that a duel had occurred their.

He walked up the stairs as his companions scoured the lower floors for any of the Weasleys (dead or alive… preferably the latter) and any Death Eaters that thought they had a chance to get away.

As he walked down the hallway, his sensitive werewolf hearing picked up the sounds of someone breathing so he followed the sounds.

He was lead to the room he knew to belong to Ginny, and now Hermione since her parents had died. Remus opened the door, only to be surprised to find the room was empty.

He walked further into the room, and as he did, he could hear the breathing getting louder.

He put his ear to the wall and walked slowly along until he found where the breathing was its loudest and pulled back, searching for a way to get to the person on the other side of the wall.

As he ran his hands along the wall, he found a section where it dipped and pressed on it. He jumped back when a section of the wall pushed out and moved to the left, revealing the teenage girl with black hair, rolled up into a foetal-like position.

Remus crouched down and gently turned her onto her back to see if she was injured in anyway, to feel some what relieved when he saw she hadn't been harmed, though he knew it couldn't be said about the others that occupied the house.

As he picked the girl up, he was hit with recognition, though he swore to himself that he had never seen the teen before.

He carried her gently down the stairs to where the Aurors, Order members and the remaining Weasleys had congregated.

Bill, Ginny, Arthur and Fred were the only Weasley standing there. As Remus stood back from the group, listening to what was being said, he found out that Molly was half way between being dead and being alive, Ron and Harry were missing and Charlie and George were dead.

Remus was the only person besides the Weasleys who noticed the person that was missing. Hermione. Of course, Remus didn't know he was holding her at that moment, only the four Weasleys did.

When the group finally noticed him standing there cradling the teen girl, he was asked many question on who she was, but they were all silenced when Arthur stepped forward and wiped the hair from her face and murmured, 'I'm sorry Mia.'

Remus, nor any of the others, asked about the teen. They knew that their unasked questions would soon be answered. Remus carried the girl back to Hogwarts and placed her on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing so that she could be under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey.

**!!!!!mYpOsTeRsTaLkToMe!!!YeSiAmCrAzY!!!!!**

_Hermione ran down the street, desperate to reach her home before the monster behind her reached her. She could hear him panting behind her and his howl as he starts to catch up._

_By this time, Hermione isn't watching where she places her feet, causing her to trip over on the un-level cement, sending her crashing to the ground. When she looks up, she can see that her house is only meters away._

_She pushed her self off the ground, very aware of the throbbing pain in her ankle but she ignored in as she half ran, half limped to her home._

_Hermione saw the front door open and her parents step out, ready to go out to dinner for their anniversary._

'_Get back inside!' Hermione screamed desperately, causing them to look her way is shock, then fear when they saw what was following her. _

_Her father ran forward to try and help her, only to be stopped when an emerald green bolt hit him in the chest. Hermione saw the light leave his eyes as he feel motionless to the ground._

_She could faintly hear her mother scream as the werewolf behind her howled and evil laughter fill the air. She Felt the werewolves ram into her, knocking her to the ground and biting her shoulder, making her scream in pain._

_The last thing she saw was her mother falling the ground dead before darkness enveloped her…_

The memory shifts to her last memories of the fight in the Department of mysteries.

The memory shifts again to that of when she and Harry saved Buckbeck from getting beheaded and saving Sirius from the Dementors kiss.

Her memory kept shifting until she stood in a large backyard, laughing with a boy that looked familiar.

'Jamie lets play hide-n-seek!' she hears herself call to the boy. All the memories of her brother came sliding into her mind.

The last thing she saw before waking was James getting hit with a stunner and her calling out to him….

**!!!!!wItHiNtEmPtAtIoNrOcKs!!!!!**

Remus was on the verge of falling into a deep sleep sitting in the chair next to the teen's bed when he suddenly heard her scream in something akin to pain.

He jumped up from his seat just as Arthur and Poppy run over, both of their faces covered in worry.

Before anyone could question what was going on, blood started to spill from her left shoulder, staining the white sheets beneath her.

Remus saw Poppy' face grow ashen and look at Arthur questioningly before rushing around gathering the potions she needed.

'JAMIE!' the girl screamed before sitting up quickly in the bed, sweating sliding down her face, before she fell back onto the bed as she screamed once again because of the pain.

'Poppy! What is going on?!' Arthur demanded, just as Remus opened his mouth to ask the same question.

Poppy kept rushing around as she replied, 'I'm sure you know who is on that bed Arthur, do you not?' Not waiting for a response, she continued, 'but you aren't aware of what happened to Miss Granger on the night her parents were killed.'

By this time, she was standing beside Hermione, performing some cleansing charms.

'On the night her parents were murdered, she was infected with Lyncropthy,' Poppy finished, ignoring the men's gasps as she continued with what she was doing.

Just as she was about to apply a potion that would numb the pain, Hermione pushed the nurse away from her with unexpected strength and sat up, despite the adult's and her shoulder's protests.

'I need to save him!' She muttered. 'I can't let him die! Not my brother or his son!'

She stood shakily on the ground, sliding her feet as she began to walk towards the door.

Arthur ran over to her to take her back to her bed, but before he was able to reach her, she let out a burst of magic that threw him across the room, sending him crashing into Poppy's potion cabinet.

'I have to save them all,' Hermione muttered. She continued walking towards the door. If anyone were to have walked by, they would have thought the girl was sleep walking, had it not been for the determination in her eyes. But there was still the fact that she was still not herself.

She stopped suddenly and turned to look down at the bed in which Molly resided.

The other occupants of the room noticed her face soften and tears slide down her face as she walked over to stand beside Molly.

'I'm going to save them all Aunt Molly,' Hermione said as she laid her hand on the woman's heart. 'I'm going to save mamma, papa and James as well…'

It was then that Arthur, Poppy and Remus noticed the growing blue light surrounding the girl. After a while, it was a large bubble that enclosed Hermione within it, but not before Remus and the others noticed a light pink light flow through her hand that rested on Molly's chest.

Just as Hermione began to disappear from site, Molly sat up gasping for breath.

'Mia!' Molly screamed as she watched Hermione being consumed by the blue bubble that started to fade once it had entirely consumed the teen….

Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office – 1967

Albus sat at his desk, staring blankly at the opposite wall whilst he stroked Fawkes' feathers. He was thinking on how he was going to tell the Potters that there has been no news on their daughter's whereabouts, but somewhere in that back of his mind, he knew that they had already given up.

It had been two years since the young girl that he thought of as a surrogate granddaughter disappeared and they have found no clues what-so-ever to find out what happened. 6 months previous, he hard to place a memory charm on young James' so that he couldn't remember his sister.

Albus knew that it was wrong, but he, Anna and Dave Potter thought it was best for the child was starting to get out of control. Always screaming for his parents to find his sister and always going around the house and demolishing anything that he could get his hands on.

As of late, he has calmed down, but Anna and Dave are still woken during the night by his screams to his sister. When asked the next morning what he dreamt about, he would just shrug and say, 'I don't remember.'

Albus was just about to get up to floo the Potters when a ball of blue light appeared in front of his desk, steadily growing in size until it was at least six foot from the ground up.

Albus just stared in wonder as the luminous blue light began to fade, revealing a tall black hair, blue eyed teen girl with blood covering her left shoulder.

The teen girl steeped a little closer to his desk, away from the blue light and when she saw Fawkes sitting on the edge of the desk she smiled.

She trilled a soft tune to the phoenix, and was answered by a similar tune as the phoenix flew over to perch on the girl's shoulder and rub his head on her cheek.

She raised a hand to stroke his feathers lightly before looking over at Albus with a small smile.

Albus just started at the girl with something akin to surprise written across his face. It had taken him a couple of months to get Fawkes to do as she just did and the phoenix was acting as if he had known the girl for years.

Albus was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a soft giggle and someone saying, 'hello gramps.'

Albus looked at the girl with his mouth agape, causing the girl to laugh. He swore he had heard that laugh somewhere before, and the last person to ever call him gramps had disappeared two years ago. But… no, he thought to himself. It couldn't be…

'Forgive me for not introducing myself,' the girl said as she subconsciously stroked the phoenix. 'I'm Hermione Potter, though, if I looked a little younger, I believe you would already know that.'

Albus stood shakily from his seat and moved around his desk to look at the girl closer. He looked her in the eyes and was overcome with the resemblance to the small girl whose family became like his own.

'Mia,' he said. 'What happened to you?'

Hermione smiled and said, 'I do believe it would be better if I make myself look a little younger for the sake of my parents. I do believe that they will be shocked if I turn up looking like an eighteen year old when I am supposed to be eight.'

Albus chuckled and nodded. He returned to his desk to search for the vial of de-aging potion he knew he had in his desk when she said, 'there is no need for a potion gramps.'

He looked up in time to her her being enclosed in a yellow light that began to slowly get smaller, until it was about four foot from the ground. The light began to fade and before him was a small girl with a great resemblance to her twin brother.

She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and proceeded to tell him what had happened while he just started at her with amazement…

**A/N: I used the word 'akin' a bit... meh...**

**Tell me what ya think**

**_Ellie_**


	3. Train ride & annoying rats

**A/N: Here is the next part of the story. It took me a while to write it up, then i had to read through it.**

**Enjoy**

_**Ellie**_

**Chapter One- First Year: train ride and annoying rats**

Kings Cross Station – 1970

It had been three years since Hermione had come back in time… To the time she was meant to be in. But it didn't mean that she always liked being there. She would always be reminded of Harry when she looked at her brother, and of Ron when she visited when Molly and Arthur.

When she had first come home, her parents thought they were dreaming. But when Albus told them that it was her, they were so happy.

Hermione had told Albus where she had been and told him what happened there. They didn't tell her parents though, for the simple fact that Hermione knew that James was going to die as well as them. But Hermione was determined to change it all. She would give Harry back his parents and his grandparents.

Hermione hadn't told anyone else about her Lycanthropy. On full moons, she would just create a copy of herself and hid in the forest behind the house.

She had also been practising the magic she had acquired shortly before coming back home. The only person she had told about the magic and slight snippets of the future (besides Albus), was James.

But he didn't believe her… at first…

He first started to believe her shortly after their ninth birthday and he tried to read her diary, resulting in him being turned into a rat for three days with a charm that no one but Hermione could reverse.

After that, he was very careful about what he did around his sister, though they soon became as close as they were before her disappearance.

Shortly after returning, Hermione had created a telepathic link between herself and James that no one but herself and James knew about.

Now they were standing on Platform 9 ¾ and everywhere she looked, more memories of her friends in the future would come to mind. She felt the tears prickling in her eyes, but she held them back. She loved her parents and her brother, but sometimes it was hard to live knowing that they would die if she didn't change anything.

Hermione just leant against the wall quietly beside her mother, going over all the adventures her and her future friends had. James was looking nervous about going away, but when he was reminded that he would be able to use magic, he immediately brightened up.

'Mia?' James said waving his hand in front of his sister's face, causing Hermione to jump slightly and quickly wipe the tears away that she had realised had fallen. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she replied without much conviction.

She pushed herself off of the wall and looked around the platform, trying to see if she would recognise anyone.

As she searched, she spotted a girl about her age standing not too far off by herself, looking sad and alone. As Hermione followed her gaze, she realised why. The girl's family was leaving her by herself, not waiting until the train left.

Hermione looked closely at the girl and realised when the girl looked around, that she had Harry's eyes.

_Lily_

Hermione turned to her parents and said, 'I'll be right back.'

They nodded, curious as to what she was doing. She walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

'My name is Hermione,' she said as the girl turned and looked at her.

'I'm Lily,' the girl said quietly.

'It's wonderful to meet you Lily. Are you excited about Hogwarts?'

Lily nodded, brightening up a little, and said, 'Yes. I'm a little nervous though. I never knew that I was a witch until I got my letter. My parents were so happy… but my sister just called me a freak.'

Hermione noticed that Lily saddened at the thought of her sister and put her arm around her shoulders and said comfortingly, 'you know, she might just be jealous. Isn't it every girl's dream to be a witch? Or a princess?'

Lilly looked at her for a moment and nodded slightly and said softly, 'that could be it… but it still hurt.'

Hermione moved around until she stood in front of Lily and held out her hand and asked, 'why don't you come over and stand with my brother, my parents and me? I was planning to pull a prank on my brother sometime today, and it will be much better if I have an audience.'

Then as an after thought, she added, 'though, the whole platform will probably see because of his carrying on….'

Lily laughed and asked, 'what are you going to do?'

In mock seriousness, Hermione stated, 'a girl never reveals her secrets.'

Lily laughed again and grabbed the handle of the trolley that her belongings were on and said, 'thank you.'

Hermione looked at her and asked, 'for what?'

'For coming over and talking to me. I'm not really good with making friends. People don't usually like talking with me because I always talk about academic stuff….'

'Well that's not going to be a problem with me. My brother runs away when I start talking about a book I just read. I go on for hours about it.'

Hermione led Lily over to where her family stood and introduce Lily to them and visa versa. She looked at her brother and noticed that he was blushing slightly as Lily told them about her being a muggleborn and what she had read about Hogwarts.

'Is there something wrong Jamie?' Hermione asked her brother sweetly after Lily finished talking.

'N-no,' he stuttered, pushing his glasses up as he turned away slightly.

Hermione tapped Lily on the shoulder slightly and winked at her when the girl looked at her. Lily put her hand over her mouth so the giggle wouldn't escape as Hermione tapped her nose slightly with her index finger before wriggling her nose.

The girls couldn't help it. They burst out laughing at what Hermione had done.

'What are you laughing about?' James asked, looking at them, causing them to laugh harder.

Anna and Dave looked over at the children and had to cover there mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

'Hermione,' her mother chided. 'Take them off!' Though the command wasn't really effective because her face was full of laughter.

'Take what off?!' James demanded.

Hermione walked over to where her trolley was and quickly gave her parents a hug and kiss on the cheek before saying, 'well, I'm going to go and find a compartment before they all become full. I'll see you at Christmas.'

Lily got the hint and waved at Anna and Dave saying, 'it was great meeting you.'

The girls laughed as they passed James who was still trying to work out what they were laughing at.

James raised a hand to his face. That's when he worked out what they were laughing about.

'Mia!' James shouted as he grabbed his own trolley and started wheeling it after the girls. 'Take the whiskers off!'

'No!' Hermione shouted over shoulder as Lily started putting her stuff into a compartment then helping Hermione.

By the time James reached the compartment they had chosen, Lily and Hermione had put their stuff up into the racks and were introducing themselves to a sandy haired boy that was sitting in the compartment.

'Hermione! Take the damn whiskers off!'

Hermione turned to face her brother slowly and didn't answer him until he had put his stuff up.

She stood up slowly and slowly started to back up towards the door and said, 'no!' before running out the door, laughing as she went.

'Mia!' she heard James shout in desperation, but she just kept running… Until she ran into someone.

'Oh my god! I'm sorry!' Hermione said as she picked herself up off the ground and looked up to meet a pair of grey eyes. She took a small step back top get a better look at the boy she bumped into.

'It's okay,' the boy said. He held out his hand and said, 'the name's Sirius Black.'

Hermione detected a bit of arrogance in his words but ignored it and took his hand and said, 'Hermione Potter.'

Sirius was just about to say something when James came up behind her and said, 'Hermione would you please take these whiskers.'

Hermione turned to face her brother and said, 'one it was very rude of you to interrupt people when they are speaking and two, I will not take the whiskers off. I reckon you look better with them.'

'Mia,' James moaned. 'Would you just take them off? Anything is better than bloody whiskers.'

'Language James,' Hermione said. 'First you can apologise to Mr Black here for interrupting him.'

James looked at Sirius then back to her and said, 'I'd prefer to keep the whiskers thanks.'

'James! What'd problem?'

'His family is Dark Hermione! And I for one don't want to hang out with someone who is Dark.'

Flames danced in Hermione's eyes as she advanced on her brother, who realised he overstepped the boundary.

'James Potter! Some people can not help who their family is! Now apologise before I turned you fully into a rat! And this time it will be for week, not three days!' Hermione said, forcing herself to sound calm, but both boys there heard the underlying anger.

'Fine,' James said. He turned to Sirius and said, somewhat reluctantly, 'I'm sorry.'

Hermione immediately became cheerful again and pointed her hand at James' face. He flinched, making Hermione say, 'do you really think that I would turn you into a rat?'

James just looked at her with a look that said 'do I really have to answer that?'

Hermione just shrugged and said, 'okay, don't answer that. I would and I could but I won't.'

James visibly relaxed and waited as she pointed her hand at his face once again and her fingertips lit up as well as the whiskers that sprouted out of his face. After a while they fell to the ground and James smiled brightly and turned to Sirius and said, 'I am sorry about what I said about your family and all.'

Sirius just shrugged and said somewhat sadly, 'you can't help what's true…'

Hermione noticed the tension rising in the sir and said, 'I know, why you don't come sit with us? Saves you the trouble of looking for a compartment.'

Hermione noticed that he seemed relaxed somewhat as he said, 'okay. By the way, you have to tell me how you did that thing… with the whiskers… and what did you mean by turning him into a rat?'

'Oh, you'll probably find out about that sometime soon…' Hermione said conspiratorially.

James looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he said, 'as long as it's not me, I don't care.'

**!!!!MoOnYrOcKs!!!!**

Later that afternoon, Hermione and James sat in the compartment with their three new friends, Lily, Remus and Sirius.

James was up against the window with Hermione lying on him, taking up the rest of the seat, feigning sleep. Which worked in making sure that there were no seats left so that Peter couldn't sit with them. Sirius was opposite James and they were talking animatedly about pranks and stuff that they want to do at Hogwarts. Lily was sitting in between Sirius and Remus. She and Remus were talking about books they had read, but Hermione could hear the underlying nervousness in his voice.

Hermione heard the door open, and the chatter stop, but she continued to feign sleep, wanting to know who was at the door without the person knowing she was actually awake.

'Well, what do we have here?' she heard a silky voice say. 'Black, I didn't think you would sit in a compartment with filthy little mudbloods.'

Hermione heard laughter and before anyone else could comprehend what was going on, she was standing in front of the group that consisted of three guys and two girls.

'If I were you,' she snarled. 'I would take that back and apologise for your rude comment.'

The group just laughed at her and one of the older ones said, 'why should we apologise for something that is true?'

Completely ignoring the question, Hermione asked, 'what are your names?'

The one in front cocked his eyebrow and said in the same silky tone, 'why does it matter?'

Hermione knew who they were, but they didn't know her… not yet anyways…

'Because it is polite to introduce yourself before bursting into someone's compartment,' Hermione said, mimicking the boy's tone.

'Not that you really need to know, I am Lucius Malfoy,' the boy said. Then pointing to each of his companions he said, 'and this is Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black and Severus Snape.'

'See now that wasn't so hard,' Hermione mocked, her wand still pointed at the group.

'You may as well put that wand away little girl, you won't be able to beat all five of us,' Bellatrix said, flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

'I know more than you think Miss Black,' Hermione said. 'Now, I will ask you once more to apologise to Lily for your rude comment and leave.'

'We are not going to apologise to a filthy. Little. Mudblood,' Rodolphus said, said the last past slowly to emphasize his point.

By this point, Lily had gotten the gist of what the word meant and knew that it was an insult and she could feel the tears threatening to leak out.

"I warned you,' Hermione snarled, flicking her wand at them before any of them could make a comment, and then flicking it again.

Sitting on the floor where the five once stood, was a small cage with five rats inside. Hermione picked up the cage and brought it up to eye level and said, '_Never_ underestimate your opponent. Not matter how young they are'

She turned back to face her friends and brother with the cage hanging by her side. Sirius, Lily and Remus looked shocked and James didn't know whether to be scared of his sister right now, or laughing at the predicament the five- now- rats, landed themselves in.

Without waiting for a comment, Hermione said, 'I'll be right back,' before turning and leaving the compartment and heading down the train to where she knew the Professors' compartment would be.

Once she reached the compartment marked '_Professors'_, she opened the door and looked around the compartment as all of the professors looked up at her.

'Is there something wrong my dear?' one of the women, whom she recognised to be a younger version of McGonagall, asked.

Hermione shook her head and placed the cage on the floor just inside the compartment door and said, 'no, I just wanted to bring these five to you. They were bugging me and my friends.'

Minerva's eyebrow rose as she asked, 'How much can little rats do?'

'Well, they aren't normal rats.'

'How so?'

Hermione smiled before raising her wand to point it at the caged and flicked her wand twice so that the spells were removed and the five dazed kids sat on the floor.

'That is how,' Hermione stated before sliding the door closed again. She ignored the surprised gasps she heard, as well as her name being called, as she walked back down towards where her brother and friends were.

**A/N: If something sounds strange or out of place, could you tell me so i can fix it up please?**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone would like to become a beta for this, because I am in desperate need of one.**

**Thanks**

**_Ellie_**


	4. The Sorting & Sad Memories

**Chapter Two- First Year: The Sorting and Sad Memories**

Hogwarts

When the first year students arrived at Hogsmede station, they were greeted by the groundskeeper, who took them to the school in the boats.

As Hermione looked around at the other first year students, she noticed that a majority of them were fidgeting or looking as if they were going to be sick. She just smiled and held her head up high. She realised that most of the first years would have older brothers or sisters that want to scare them, making it sound as if the sorting was some sort of test.

They were all standing in the Entrance Hall waiting to be taken in the get sorted.

James was still talking to Sirius, but Hermione couldn't hear what they were talking about, and Lily and Remus were beside her and all three were talking about the spells they couldn't wait to learn… well the spells that Lily and Remus couldn't wait to learn.

Hermione looked around once more and she spotted Severus and Narcissa standing off to the side glaring at her. She just smiled at them with a little wave, which made them glare harder.

'Hmm… It seems, dear sister, that you have made enemies already,' James mused, coming up behind her with Sirius close behind.

Hermione shrugged and turned to look at them with a cheeky smile saying, 'I can't help it if they didn't listen to my warning.'

'They are bad people to have as enemies, Hermione,' Sirius said seriously (pardon the pun).

Hermione looked him directly in the eye before saying, barely above a whisper, 'they are merely teenagers. I have dealt with worse…'

With that, she looked away, ignoring the questioning glances the four were sending her. She looked down the long hallway and a bright smile lit up her face.

She trilled a long tune, the same as the night she returned, and waited. The other first years looked around, trying to find out who or what had made the sound. Hermione heard a replying tune before she saw the phoenix flying down the hallway.

She trilled again and the phoenix trilled back, gliding over to her hand landing on her shoulder.

'Hey Fawkes,' she murmured, running her hand over his feathers while her rubbed his head against his face. 'I haven't seen you in a while, have I?'

The phoenix trilled softly in return. Hermione looked up when she remembered where she was. All the students around her were staring at her with their mouths agape.

Sirius was the first to break the silence by saying, 'that was so cool! How did you do that?'

Hermione smiled cheekily before saying, 'a girl never reveals her secrets.'

The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal Professor McGonagall looking at them all.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she said. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in you house-common-room.'

As the Professor spoke, Hermione realise that the speech was pretty much the same as the one she heard when she first came to Hogwarts. With Harry and Ron.

Hermione heard the Professor falter a bit when she spotted the phoenix sitting on her shoulder, but was quickly covered when she continued speaking about the different houses of Hogwarts and so on.

When she finished, she said, 'now form a line and follow me.'

They all formed a line, every now and then looking at Hermione who still had the phoenix on her shoulder and was murmuring softly to it about what had been happening.

When she looked around, Hermione saw that most of the girls and some of the boys (her brother included) looked positively green. All the rest looked shaky and nervous. Hermione suppressed a giggle as she stood with her head held high, and followed after the Professor without faltering, as many of her fellow students did when they entered the large hall.

The Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Hermione felt the pin-pricks of tears in her eyes as more memories of Harry and the rest came to mind.

As if sensing the girl's sadness, Fawkes cooed softly, rubbing his head on her cheek once again. Hermione smiled a little sadly at the phoenix before looking back up at the head table. When she found Albus looking at her with his twinkling eyes, the sadness ebbed away somewhat and her face lit up with a cheeky grin.

Hermione could feel eyes upon her and she realised that she might look a little strange with a phoenix sitting on her shoulder, which almost giggle at the thought.

She looked behind her and she found that Sirius was standing behind her, followed by Remus with James behind him. Lily was standing in front of her, looking around at the hall in awe.

It wasn't until all the first years were standing up the front, did Hermione see the Sorting Hat sitting on a stool.

Hermione saw Lily jump when the Hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing:

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what see,_

_I'll eat myself in you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I cap them all._

_There's nothing in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet the wise Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm the thinking cap!'_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Aberforth, Harold.'

A small boy walked nervously to the front, put the hat on, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a brief pause before-

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

'Black, Narcissa.'

Hermione saw the blonde girl from the train set up to the hat somewhat arrogantly, and somewhat nervously, and placed the hat on her head before sitting down.

She barely sat down when the hat shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!'

_How did I see that coming_, Hermione thought to herself sarcastically.

'Black, Sirius.'

Hermione watched as Sirius walked up to the hat and put in on as he sat down on the stool.

There was a long moment of silence before it was broken by the hat shouting out, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

There was a small moment of silence before the Gryffindor house started cheering and clapping and Hermione joined them. She watched as Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table before looking over at the Slytherin table and saw Bellatrix and Narcissa glaring at their cousin.

'Bright, Alice.'

Hermione looked back to the front when she spotted a girl with dirty blonde hair walk up to the hat. The resemblance between the girl and Neville Longbottom made her realise that this was the girl that was going to be his mother.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' was shouted and the girl headed off to the Hufflepuff table.

The sorting continued through until it reached the 'E' and Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione watched as she went over and sat beside Sirius.

Hermione was starting to get bored by the time it reached the 'L' and she was murmuring softly to Fawkes about random things. In her heart, she knew that the phoenix could understand her, and it comforted her somewhat, knowing that there was someone that she could talk to and she wouldn't have to be scared about them telling someone.

After Remus had joined Lily and Sirius at the Gryffindor table, Hermione noticed that her brother was looked particularly green.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and squeezed it slightly, whispering, 'it will be fine. Calm down.'

James just nodded and looked back to the front.

'Potter, Hermione.'

Hermione jumped slightly when her name was called, but quickly moved forward, leaving her brother to stand by himself.

She shrugged a little, and Fawkes to the hint by flying off her shoulder to perch upon Albus' shoulder, who stroked his feathers a little before focusing back on the sorting.

Hermione place the hat on her head and sat upon the stool.

At first it was silent, and then she heard a small voice start talking in her ear.

'Hmm… Difficult. Very difficult. I see a lot of knowledge. Plenty of courage. I see you can be sneaky as well. Loyal to your friends. Hmm… this will be difficult. The prophecy was rewritten from what I find in your mind….'

'What prophecy?' Hermione asked.

'Oh you didn't know about that did you? Well, I may as well tell you the one I have knowledge of. _A girl from the purest line, friend of muggles, with the power that could destroy all. She will be the one to rid the wizarding world of the Dark. Standing by her brother, her power will grow. A girl from the purest line, friend of animals, will destroy the dark. _Now… where do you belong…?'

In the silence, Hermione sat very confused. Then it hit her. The prophecy was the reason why she was taken away. _Well_, she though, _I guess their plan backfired._

'I know,' the hat said, breaking her out of her thoughts. 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Hermione took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Remus.

She was oblivious when her brother came over and sat beside her. Her mind was still on the prophecy. She'd have to go and tell Albus after the feast, she knew that. But it still confused her that he didn't know about it.

She was broken out of her thoughts when it was announced that it was time for dinner. She put some roast chicken and potatoes on her plate, but just picked at it. She wasn't feeling really hungry after what she had found out. What scared her a little was that the prophecy had been rewritten. It was obvious that it was because she had grown up in the future then came back and started living in her real time.

She looked up at the head table and saw that Fawkes was still up there and she realised that she already missed having the phoenix with her, for she knew that the phoenix would always be there.

Thinking about the phoenix, a memory came back to her mind…

…_Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes, and as she watched, Hermione thought for a moment that she had seen a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested._

_As Hermione stood from her seat, she could hear a phoenix singing a truly heartbreaking tone. For some reason, hurt her more than what she thought it would. She would have thought it would just be because he was the Headmaster of the school and had helped Harry so much._

_But, when she searched deeper into her heart, she realised it was so much more. It was like her grandfather had died._

_She felt warmth on her cheek and when she turned her head slightly, she saw that a phoenix had perched on her shoulder. _

_She would have jumped if the presence didn't seem so familiar. She saw a tear falling from its eye and onto her cheek. She could feel the tear sliding down her face, mixing with her own._

_That's when she had the first memory of her past… of her true family…_

Tears were rolling down Hermione's face and she bent her head to keep them hidden. She trilled softly, but she knew that the phoenix would still hear her.

Fawkes flew down to hear and sat in her lap, cooing softly at her, soothing her somewhat. He raised his head and rubbed it against her cheek, effectively wiping away the tears.

'I will save them Harry,' Hermione said ever so softly, looking into the phoenix's eyes, but she spoke more to herself than to the phoenix. 'I will make sure you have all the people you lost…'

As she looked into the phoenix's eyes, she spoke in the same soft tone, 'Fawkes, why is it so hard? Every time I close my eyes, all I can see are their faces. The only thing that makes me happy is that I have the chance to change it all… I never thought it would be so hard…'

Hermione wasn't aware that a certain werewolf had heard it all, and he wondered who she was talking about.

'Mia, are you okay?' Hermione heard James ask. She wiped the remainder of her tears and looked up to see that her brother and their three new friends were looking at her with concern

'I'm fine, just some sad memories,' she replied.

James and Sirius seemed to accept this and went back to eating, but Lily and Remus looked at her for a moment longer before turning back to their dinner.

Hermione looked up at the Head table again and saw that Albus was watching her with concern. She just gave him a watery smile before turning back to the table and breaking of a little piece of bread and giving it to the phoenix on her lap.

**A/N: It seems I have been negleting to put up a disclaimer, so i will do so now...**

**All characters belong to J.K.Rowlings (lucky devil). Only the plot belongs to me and may characters that i amy decide to create.**

**There were some exerpts in there from book one and book six also... i was a little stuck on the sorting hat thing... and i needed to use the a same part from the sixth book at Dumbledore's burial... well i wouldn't really call it that...**

**Well anyways, i hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to try and start the next one now.**

**Bye all**

**_Ellie_**


	5. The Prewett Brothers & Amelia

**Chapter Three- First Year: The Prewett Brothers **

As the days passed by, everyone around Hermione knew that she knew more than one her age really should. During class, she would do what was asked and proceed to do whatever homework that they were going to be given.

Within the first week of the year, she was already two weeks ahead of her classes.

The teachers began to try and find ways to challenge her, but to her, it was as easy as the work her brother and her friends were doing. Many people wondered why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw and why she knew so much, yet her brother did not know half the stuff she did.

Even James wondered how much his sister knew, but never really wanted to ask because the last time he did, she had started to cry a little before walking off without a word.

Lily often woke during the night to hear her crying in her sleep and what she found odd was that she was the only one that could hear her friend. She would often go and comfort her, but Hermione wouldn't wake, so Lily couldn't ask what was wrong and when asked the next morning, she would just say that she didn't remember what she dreamt about.

But she remembered. She dreamt of watching Harry falling to the ground, the light leaving his eyes and seeing Ron lying next to him with his limbs splayed haphazardly. She knew she had the chance to save them, and she would do everything within her will to do so, but there were so many memories within the walls of Hogwarts that haunted her.

More often than not, dusk found her sitting in the centre of the Room of Requirements, staring at the countless walls of moving pictures of her, Harry and Ron. The Golden Trio. There were also many books that had helped her with her studies. Especially when the three of them started the hunt for the remaining horcruxes. Now the hunt had to start again and she didn't know where to start. Well she did, but she didn't know where they were.

She searched for clues in her spare time. She came up with nothing. She only knew what three of them were but she had no clue as to where they were. Harry had only told her what the items were. She considered going and asking Dumbledore, but she knew that he would probably tell her to leave it.

Hermione walked down the hallways to her next class. Potions. She groaned inwardly at the thought of having to listen to Slughorn droning on about various things that she already knew. She would often sit up the back reading up on the 7th year curriculum and when they had to make potions, she would complete it while still reading her book, which she had charmed to make look like her potions book.

When she reached the dungeons, she spotted her brother and her friends lining up against the wall and she saw that the Slytherins were up against the other wall, throwing occasional sneers at the group of Gryffindors. More at Lily than the others.

As she walked over to her friends, she threw a sneer of her own at them and receiving a sneer in return.

When she reached the group, her brother was the first to ask where she had been during the lunch break.

'I didn't feel hungry, so I took a walk of the grounds,' Hermione said. It was partly true. She had spent the lunch break in the RoR reading more on the 7th year curriculum. Before she had come back, she had read half of the books that were required for the year.

Before James could reply, one of the Slytherins called out, 'hey Black, why degrade yourself by hanging around with mudbloods and blood-traitors?'

Though she made no comment, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus knew that she was not happy… mainly for the fact that her eye twitched slightly and her hand was holding onto her wand in her pocket.

Just as she went to comment, Sirius said in undertone, 'just ignore them 'Mione. They are just trying to get to us…'

'I know. And it's working,' she muttered back, putting her back to the Slytherins who were now sniggering. As an after thought, she said a little louder, 'but if I were them, I would keep their comments to themselves lest they wanted someone's wand to… _slip_.'

Sirius noticed Severus and Narcissa go pale while the other Slytherins just started laughing.

Hermione was about to turn around and curse one of them when the door swung open to admit them to the classroom. Horace Slughorn stood at the door with his stomach bulging and cheerful smile on his face.

'Come in! Come in! Sorry to keep you waiting,' he said, moving out of the way.

Without making any further comment, Hermione made her way in and sat in her regular seat up the back while the others found seats just in front of her. Sirius and James sitting together with Lily and Remus in front of them. The others had found out during their first classes, that Hermione didn't like being disturbed during class, whether she knew the work or not.

Once seated, Hermione pulled out the 7th year potions book that she had acquired from the RoR and charmed it to look like potions book that everyone else had. All the potions that they were to do that year, she knew from top to bottom without having to look at the instructions.

When the rest if the class was seated, Slughorn stood up the front with his hands behind his back and began talking about the potion that they were going to make that day.

As he spoke, a mischievous grin broke out on Hermione's face and she discretely pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the professor. She knew she shouldn't do what she was going to, but she needed something to brighten up her day.

She murmured the spell softly and almost immediately the spell worked.

Standing up the front where the professor once stood, there was now a human sized pig standing on his hind legs, she talking about the day's potions.

The Gryffindors started laughing and the Slytherins, try as they might not to, started sniggering behind their hands.

When Slughorn noticed that the students weren't paying attention, he looked around trying to find the disturbance.

In this time, Hermione had put her wand back in her pocket and had pulled her book out and started reading. Though she didn't get far as she heard Slughorn's voice boom, 'what is going on?!'

At that, her book fell to the table and she joined her classmates laughing at their oblivious teacher.

Her laughter suddenly broke off when her mind zoned out and everything around her because hazy as her eyes glazed over…

_Instead of sitting in the potions room, she stood in a deserted street. The cement of the pathways had chunks missing and the houses on the street had broken or boarded up windows._

_As she wandered down the street, Hermione heard shouting from behind her. She spun around to find herself looking at two ginger haired men surrounded by five people in black cloaks._

'_Do you really think that you two blood-traitors could take on all of us?' she heard one sneer. His companions laughed pointing their wands at the two._

'_We will tell the ministry who you are,' one of the men in the centre shouted, putting up a shielding charm as one of the Death Eaters sent a curse his way._

'_Well, we can't let that happen can we?' one of the other Death Eaters taunted._

_Hermione knew what was about to happen and ran to try and help. But the more she ran, the further away the group got._

_The five shouted '_Avada Kedavra!_' and their voices echoed along the empty streets._

_The two ginger haired men fell to the ground and at that moment, Hermione was able to reach them. She fell down beside the men, trying to wipe the hair out of their faces, but her hand just met empty air as her hand went straight through their heads._

_Fabian and Gideon Prewett lay dead on the broken cement, their glassy eyes staring up at the cloudless sky. She heard a chime and looked around and found a clock tower down the road. She looked at the face and saw that it read twenty-five past three._

_Before she could do anything else, everything around her began to get hazy again…_

Hermione found herself back in the classroom with her brother shaking her gently.

She blinked a bit, getting everything back into focus. When she did, she noticed that Slughorn was now trying to get the spell off him, but nothing worked. The classroom was still laughing at him, except for James, Lily, Sirius and Remus, who were all looking back at her with concern evident on their faces.

'What happened? You just zoned out,' James asked, looking a little distressed.

'It's okay. I don't know what happened,' Hermione said a little confused. Then everything she had seen came back to her, making her eyes widen. She turned to her brother and asked frantically, 'what's the time?!'

James' brow furrowed as he checked his watched and said, 'five past three. Why?'

Without answering, Hermione jumped out of her seat, her face drained of colour as she speed out of the room, ignoring the calls of her brother, friends and professor.

Hermione pounded down the corridors, ignoring the whispered comments of the portraits or stray students that she passed. With the Lycanthropy running through her veins, she had more speed, so she reached the gates quickly.

As soon as she exited the school grounds, she switched her appearance so that she now stood close to six foot and her hair fell down to her waist in dark brown curls. Her eyes were amber coloured and her lips a deep red and she now looked her actual age (eighteen). . She had also changed her clothes so that she now wore a blood red halter shirt and hipster jeans. The same clothes she was wearing when she came back to her proper time. But she also wore a black cloak over it, but had it open at the front.

She had created this appearance shortly after she got back from Albus' office the night she returned. It was mixture between her own appearance and the one that was forced on her when she was kidnapped and taken to the future. She had used this appearance to go the Lupin residence and place a spell that she had created on Remus that would take the pain away from his transformations. Her alias was Amelia Granger. But no one knew that when she placed that charm on Remus, she took all the pain she took from him, making her transformations harder, though it did not faze her.

When she was sure that she had effectively changed her appearance, she apparated to the street she had seen moments before.

Sure enough, she found the Prewett brothers running down the street, occasionally throwing hexes and curses over their shoulders at their pursuers. Hermione or Amelia now, appeared in front of them with her wand raised and a snarl on her face, but instead of hexing them as they thought she was about to do, she pushed them behind her and looked at the Death Eaters that had now stopped to look at the new arrival.

'Well what do we have here?' One sneered. Amelia noticed that his head was moving up and down, obviously checking her out.

'My face is up here asshole,' Amelia snarled when she noticed where his gaze stopped.

His companions sniggered but they were silenced when Amelia flicked her wand, making their hoods fly back, revealing their faces.

She recognised one as being Abraxas Malfoy for the simple fact that he looked like his son, Lucius.

'What can you do to stop all five of us? I'm sure that you can clearly see that you are out-numbered,' one of them sneered.

'Leave now why you have a chance,' Amelia heard one of the Prewetts say softly behind her.

'Not a chance,' was all she said before moving her wand in slightly saying, '_necto quinque_.'

The five Death Eaters were instantly bound and before they could say any spells to reverse it, Amelia _accio_ed their wand and put them in her pocket of her cloak. She also placed a silencing charm on them all and an anti-disapparation jinx on the magical cords that trapped them.

'Never underestimate you're opponent,' Amelia said clearly as she walked over to the struggling group. 'Now now, none of that. It won't work anyways, so don't bother trying.'

She turned to the stunned brothers and smiled before saying, 'we had best get to Albus before someone else comes. We don't want to get surprised now do we?'

Fabian and Gideon merely shook their heads and walked over to her. Amelia held out her arm and said, 'you'd best hold on. This isn't normal apparation.'

They took hold of her arm somewhat confusedly while she grabbed hold of the rope that bound the Death Eaters. As the blue light began to envelope the group, Amelia heard a chime and when she looked at the clock tower down the road, she saw that it read twenty-five past three. She smiled before turning to the Prewett brothers and said, 'also, my name is Amelia. You don't need to tell me your names. I already know them.'

**A/N: Sorry for the wait my dears. It wouldn't let me upload the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. i will try and get the next chapter up soon but i can't make any promises because i go back to school next week and i have two assignments that i haveto hand in that i haven't even started, but i guess that is my own fault.**

**Anyways. please review as it would bring me happiness... lol**

**_Ellie_**

With that, the blue light completely enveloped them, transporting them to Albus' office.


	6. AN To The Readers re: ReWrite

To the Readers:

This is not a chapter. This is merely a note to tell you that i have finally broken through that stubborn bloke that has kept me from rewriting this story as i has planned for months. I will be rewriting all that i have written because as i read over it the other night, i found that it seemed that she was too powerful and that it was too quick for her to be able to control that power; so, its back to the sparse notes i have for this particular story to start again. Whether i leave this story up either indefinitely or just until i have the first few chapters of the rewrite up, i havent decided yet, but i do know that at least the Prologue for the rewrite should be up by Friday, if not, you can send me mean messages with many a insults *grins*

Also note, where as the original pairing was Remus/Hermione, i have changed it as i have plans for who Remus will be later on. The new pairing will be Sirius/Hermione. I am sorry if that annoys any of you, but i can't help where my many plot bunnies tend to lead me (trust me, sometimes it aint pretty :P)

So if you still want to read this story, just add me to your alerts and you will be alerted when i post the story *grins*

-3-

Bella


	7. AN Again

To the Readers:

Me again. I know that i said the chapter would be up by friday, but my computer decided that it would be an excellent time to play up and decided to delete the first chapter, so i have to rewrite it over again. it would have been done yesterday, but i wasnt able to get access to a computer 'cause i wasnt home. If the chapter isnt up tonight, it will be up tomorrow. Again, i'm sorry.

-3-

Bella


	8. AN REWRITE UP AND STARTED

**A/N: Okay, I should have posted this the moment I posted the new chapter, but I forgotten, sorry =]**

**But, anyways, I'm happy to say that I've posted the first half of the prologue up at http: // .net / s / 5916974 / 1 /Book_One_Remuda Just take the spaces out from around the forward slashes (/), and then tell me what you think *grins***

- Elli3


End file.
